Deoxys
| textcolor=black| name='Deoxys'| jname=(デオキシス Deokishisu)| image= | ndex=#386| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= dee-OCKS-iss | hp=50| atk=180| def=20| satk=180| sdef=20| spd=150| species=DNA Pokémon| type= | height=5'07"| weight=134.0 lbs.| ability=Pressure| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| }} Deoxys (デオキシス Deokishisu) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Facts It can change its form to excel in the Speed, Defense, or Attack stats though it is usually caught with equal stats at first. Because of this, 46% of Pokémon players don't like using Deoxys since they don't know which form to use. The other 54% use him anyway and hope for the best. Deoxys was given out in the U.S, Japan and Europe at a movie event. All Deoxys that were retrieved during this event would have known the elusive Destiny Bond, which would make the opponent fall as well if the user is to be defeated in battle. Deoxys can also learn most of the TM moves, making him one of the most powerful legendaries to date. It is a vastly powerful Pokémon, learning many attacks like any other, and is also versatile. In the Pokémon anime and manga, Deoxys has the power to regenerate itself. Movies Deoxys appeared in the movie Destiny Deoxys where the purple one tried to free the green egg trapped on the meteorite, however it was attacked by Rayquaza being mistaken as an intruder for trespassing in its territory. They eventually had a duel somewhere in the artic where a group of researchers witness the fierce battle between the two, as Deoxys was about to attack, the electrical surge shielded Rayquaza from its vision, giving Rayquaza the opportunity to regain strength, finally Rayquaza manage to defeat Deoxys and fly back into space, while the green egg in the meteorite was brought along by the researchers. Four years later, the purple Deoxys had fully healed and track down its friend to LaRousse City, it causes a blackout to the entire city and remove all of the city's inhabitants in order to fulfill its search for its friend, however Rayquaza senced its presence and headed to LaRousse City, Deoxys created a shield around the city, but Rayquaza found a way in and defeated all of the Deoxys clones. Ash and the others were able to provide enough amount of energy to revive the green egg, which hatched into the green Deoxys. The green Deoxys tried to stop the conflict, however the city's security system became haywire and attacked Rayquaza, the two Deoxys helped to defend Rayquaza, however they were overrun by the security robots, luckily Ash was able to deactivate the robot leader using the ID card, Rayquaza now convinced that they weren't intruders flies back to space, the Deoxys bids a farewell to everyone and leaves for space. Game Info 'Forms' Game Locations |pokemon = Deoxys |rubysapphire = Event |rsrarity = Only One |emerald = Event |erarity = Only One |fireredleafgreen = Event |frlgrarity = Only One |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Pal Park |hgssrarity = None }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Deoxys| ruby=The DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation upon exposure to a laser beam and resulted in Deoxys. The crystalline organ on this Pokémon's chest appears to be its brain.| sapphire=Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest.| emerald=A Pokémon that mutated from an extraterrestrial virus exposed to a laser beam. Its body is configured for superior agility and speed.| firered=This Deoxys has transformed into its aggressive guise. It can fool enemies by altering its appearance.| leafgreen=When it changes form, an aurora appears. It absorbs attacks by altering its cellular structure.| diamond= An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon.| pearl=An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon.| platinum=An alien virus that fell to earth on a meteor underwent a DNA mutation to become this Pokémon.| heartgold=DNA from a space virus mutated and became a Pokémon. It appears where auroras are seen.| soulsilver=DNA from a space virus mutated and became a Pokémon. It appears where auroras are seen.| }} Learnset Level-Up :Bold indicates that this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. Trivia * In Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, you can change Deoxys' form by going to Veilstone City and pressing 'A' next to the meteorites on the right side of the town. You can do this as many times as you wish. * A well-trained Deoxys can have up to a maximum Total of 1900 stat points, starting from 600 total. * Size doesn't matter when it comes to Pokémon. At only 5'7'', it's not much taller than the average trainer height, but Deoxys can easily overthrow a Steelix with the right moveset.'' * Deoxys is one of the only Pokémon to have almost exact Pokédex entries in every game it appears. * It is one of the strongest Pokémon, having the 504+ of Speed (As Speed Form), Attack, and Special Attack (as Attack Form), and is capable of overwhelming many Pokémon. * When it transforms into another form, they show some changes: * Attack Form: A form that optimizes strength to its fullest. * Speed Form: A form that optimizes speed to its fullest. * Defense Form: A form that optimizes defenses to its fullest. * Normal Form: A standard form that boasts great power and speed, while somewhat retaining balance. **Top=Speed Form **Mid=Normal Form **Bot. Right=Defense Form / Platinum Bot. Right=Attack Form **Bot. Left=Attack Form / Platinum Bot. Left=Defense Form * Who's That Pokémon entry: "This Pokémon has a brain on its body and can change forms." * Deoxys' speed form was called Flight Form when it was first released. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon